Charlie and the Bizarre Behavior of the Blueberry Girl
by dragonserpent18
Summary: After the factory tour, Violet didn't leave due to an issue with the juicing process. After a while, her personality seems to have changed for the better, and she and Charlie seem to have taken a liking to each other. But she starts to act erratically and starts exhibiting strange tendencies. Are things not as good as they appear?
1. Her Personality Changed

**Author's Note: In my previous story, I had recently got a request from a guest by the name of CharliexViolet. He/She asked me to construct a story that ships Charlie and Violet together. Unfortunately, I'm not entirely good at writing stories that rely on a mainly romantic plot. I'm mostly a dark and macabre writer, and romantic subplots seem to come in at will. I'm sorry to say to CharliexViolet, but I would not expect this story to turn out exactly the way you wanted it. That being said, I am still going to write it, I'm just putting my typical dark themes into the story. I do hope you understand. By the way, from now on, my story plans will be on my profile. And as always, this story is set in 2005. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Her Personality Changed**

This was a moment in my life that I will not forget. It had seemed to last for ages. I didn't think she would change so fast, but things got out of hand very quickly. Believe it or not, It all started when I won the factory. I was very happy to see Wonka congratulate me and shake my hand as he told me what I won. I was excited to get my family to come with me, so we got into the elevator and we went right through the roof! As me and my grandpa Joe were looking around, we saw the other kids coming out, except for one. I shook my head at seeing Augustus licking his fingers and watching Veruca throw a tantrum. Mike didn't seem to be very angry anymore, so I wished him the best. That being said, Violet however was nowhere to be seen. My grandpa asked, "Mr. Wonka, weren't there four children? Where's the other little girl, whatever her name was?" Mr. Wonka replied, "I'm not sure. She should've been out by now. The process might have taken longer than usual, but I think we should check to be safe. What do you guys think?" We both nodded, so Wonka landed the elevator and we exited. As we approached the door, Ms. Beauregarde was running out and ran right into us. We got up as she said, "Mr. Wonka! I'm so sorry! Normally, I'd be upset, but I don't have time to." Mr. Wonka responded, "We were just coming to find you. What's the matter?" Ms. Beauregarde, "It's Violet! Something is wrong with her!"

Everyone turned around to see what was the matter. Mr. Teavee asked, "Something happened to your daughter? What can we do to help?" Mr. Wonka answered with a smile, "Don't you all worry! We will handle this ourselves! In the meantime, feel free to visit whenever you like!" Mr. Wonka, Violet's mom, Grandpa Joe and I all ran into the elevator and flew to the Juicing Room.

When we arrived, Violet was face-down on the ground, still blue from head to toe, but still back in the shape she was originally in. Violet's mom instantly said, "She just collapsed right after exiting the machine. She hasn't woken up, and it's been a long time. She's been this way for an hour and a half! Please help her! She's my only daughter!" Mr. Wonka, "The last time this happened was about a week ago. If I recall, that Oompa-Loompa woke up after a while. I think we'll let her rest in the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center." Violet's mom looked at him strangely, but he replied, "Don't even ask about that."

In the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center(best room name in the factory), Violet rested comfortably for hours as I sat by her bed, waiting to signal everyone when she wakes up. "Charlie, there was nothing you could do." I looked behind me and saw my grandpa. I replied, "I just don't understand her. She knew it was dangerous, but she willingly did it anyway. She calls me a loser, and I end up winning. Normally, people would gloat about that, but I don't feel that way at all. I just feel sorry for her. If you don't mind, grandpa, I'd like to be alone." My grandpa nodded and walked out. A few minutes passed by, and my parents came in. My mom came over and hugged me, saying, "Don't worry, honey. Things will get better, I promise." I asked to be alone again. At least a half an hour later, Violet immediately woke up as I had fallen asleep. She turned to me smiling and said in a cheery voice, "Wake up, sleepyhead." I immediately broke out of my slumber and in surprise said, "Violet, you're okay!" She replied, "Never better, sugar." _Sugar?_ I thought to myself. _Something is off with her. She seems a little too chipper. I'm sure it's nothing, though._ I called everyone in to let them know she was awake.

 **And so it begins. This story you can guarantee** **will be taking a dark turn. Again I say to CharliexViolet, that it is very important that you read the author's note at the top, and I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out exactly the way you intended. Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter, always check my profile for updates on story plans, and as always, have a great day!**


	2. She's Left Behind

**No responses today. Things have been kinda slow, but they usually pick up pretty quick. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: She's Left Behind**

When I let everyone know she was awake, my family and Mr. Wonka charged right in. They all saw she was still blue, however. Mr. Wonka said, "Violet, I am happy you're okay, but you should know something. The blue may or may not go away on its own. I'm not certain myself. Are you okay knowing this?" Violet smiled and said, "Of course I am. I did the crime, I do the time." Everyone was a little uneasy at how chipper she was. No one could decide whether she was in denial or whether she did a complete 180. Either way, everyone thought it was downright creepy. I was broken out of my thoughts when Violet asked, "Where's my mother?" I looked around and didn't see her mom at all. I then remembered, "If I remember, she was writing something down. She probably didn't hear me." I then walked outside the room and looked for a sign of Violet's mom. I didn't see her, but she had left behind a note. I walked back in and said to Violet, "I couldn't see her, but there's a note here for you." I handed her the note and she began reading...

 _Dear Violet,_

 _I have failed you. I can't stand to see you this way, so I am leaving and heading home. If you wake up, I must tell you that you shouldn't return to the house. I can't deal with everyone looking at you and judging you for your appearance. I want you to know I put a lot of thinking into this. Your father left us behind, but unlike him, I must let you know I love you, but I can't bear to see you having to deal with all of this. I shouldn't have encouraged your behavior, and I shouldn't have let you chew the gum. I always knew about your inferiority complex, so I tried to make you feel better by having you feel accomplished. I should've known that was the wrong way to go. I will miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother_

Violet teared up and covered her face, before finally sobbing. "My mother left me! Where will I go? What will I do? If I go back, she'll just kick me out." Mr. Wonka then put his hand on her shoulder, looking sad. He said to her, "It's okay, Violet. You can live here. I understand what you're going through. My mother died a long time ago, and my father abandoned me when I was your age." Violet looked up and asked, "Really? I can stay?" Mr. Wonka then said, "Of course, it's up to Charlie. He won the factory." Violet got up and was hanging on me, which then she said to me, "Really? The prize was the factory after all this time? Well, you did do a fabulous job while you were here." Mr. Wonka asked me, "It really is up to you, Charlie." I replied, "Well, I do agree she should stay, but it is still your factory." Mr. Wonka then said, "No, it's not. It's our factory. We're business partners now. Now, I think we should leave you two alone to talk." With that, everyone left the room.

I felt I had say something, "Violet, I-" But she interrupted, "Listen Charlie, I know what you're going to say. But I want to say I'm sorry I called you loser. I guess I don't know why I said that. I should've treated you better. You've been so nice to me this entire time, and I don't deserve it. I understand why mother left." I immediately replied, "That's a terrible thing to say. I get you love your mom, but she has no excuses for what she did. Trust me when I say you may not have had much of a family, but you do now." She hugged me with tears in her eyes and she said, "Thank you. You're the best. Now, we should get back to your family."

 **Thanks for reading! I certainly hope to see my readers again! Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	3. Dinner with the Buckets

**No Response Time today, so I'll begin the story! I'd say "on with the story," but that would be redundant. Ah, what the hell. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Dinner with the Buckets**

Everyone entered the dinner hall of the factory, and it was amazing. The table was incredibly large, and looked like it could serve at least 35 people. I helped my grandparents get seated; while my parents, along with Mr. Wonka, were preparing a feast. My mom told Violet and I to sit and wait for the food, so I pulled out a chair for Violet, and she sat down smiling. I sat next to Grandpa Joe, and he asked Violet, "Did you enjoy the rest of the factory? I believe Charlie told me that he showed you around again." She answered, "Yes, he did. It was amazing from what I could see." She looked at me and said, "By the way, Charlie, Mike wanted to visit the factory again. He said he never had a chance to congratulate you and that he's changed. He wants to see us again." _Well, we never had a problem with each other, and he was friendly to me,_ I thought. _I guess it wouldn't do any harm, but Wonka may not want him around._ I looked at Mr. Wonka to see he was already watching us. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Violet. She was smiling and being very pleasant, which makes me feel bad by saying that it seems unusual. I then broke the silence by saying, "Is that okay with you, Mr. Wonka?" He broke out of his trance and said, "Oh, sure. Absolutely. Must admit, he grows on you. Have him come here as soon as he can. But if he acts up once, he's out of here. Is that clear?" Violet and I nodded our heads as he said, "Very well. By the way, dinner is served."

We all ate a glorious feast, consisting of the food you would see at Thanksgiving: which was weird because it was February. My mom was bugging me because she would not stop asking Violet questions.

Mom: So, where are you from?

Violet: Atlanta, Georgia, but I was born in California.

Mom: What city?

Violet: Los Angeles.

Mom: What month were you born?

Violet: October.

Mom: What's your middle name?

Violet: Lillian.

Mom: Do think you'll be blue forever?

Me: Mother!

Violet: It's okay, Charlie. I don't know myself, but it may be that way.

Mom: I see. Do you like my son?

Me: Mom, please stop it!

Mr. Wonka finally stopped my mother from embarrassing me by saying, "Please, Mrs. Bucket. I can see Charlie is extremely embarrassed. Besides, you may give away he has a crush on her." I blushed and got flustered. "No, I don't! I mean, I do. I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings, so I don't know!" Violet was looking at me, laughing. Actually laughing really loud. Mr. Wonka then asked something that made Violet change. "So, Violet, have you heard from your mother? Did she get home safe?" Violet immediately grew a little upset. She took a really sharp knife and began cutting into her food really fast as she said, "That name has no meaning to me anymore. She left me, so I want to hear nothing about her." Grandpa George said, "Surely you don't feel that way, do you?" Violet coldly said, "Yes, I do. All of you are the only family I need." Suddenly, she noticed I was picking rolls. I was so distracted, I didn't even notice I was putting too many rolls on my plate. She took the knife and landed it hard on the table, nearly chopping off my hand, as she said, "Don't you think you have enough rolls?" I looked down and awkwardly chuckled. She seemed to have a smile until Wonka said, "Well, if you ever want to talk about the "mom" thing, I'm always available." She glared and began cutting the food again. She immediately said, "I told you, I want nothing to do with her." She was cutting with so much force, she actually shattered her plate. Her eyes changed from a glare to a scared girl. She stood up and said, "I..I...I should go." She then ran out of the room. Wonka said, "What did I say?" I got up and followed her.

 **Here's chapter 3. Sorry it was so late, but things are picking up, so I'm not worried. I guess I get worried when a story isn't taking off as fast, but it is going up in viewership, so there's that. Either way, this story is still going, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	4. Thanks for Understanding

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Thank you! I enjoy the story you're currently writing, as well. Mike will be in the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure if they are coming in, but I'll probably bring them in later. To Linkwonka88, I definitely intend to continue this story. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Thanks for Understanding**

I ran outside the dinner hall to see Violet pressing her face against the wall and sobbing. As I approached her, she turned around with an angry face, shouting, "What?!" However, when she saw it was me, she immediately said, "Charlie! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" I replied, "It's alright, Violet. I'm here for you." She looked at me and teared up, saying, "Oh Charlie, I'm so upset! I don't know what's wrong with me!" "What do you mean?" I asked her. "It's just that I haven't felt like myself. If I wasn't blue right now, you could see I'm blushing." I chuckled and said, "You could see me blush clear as day. I just think you just haven't adjusted to what's happened to you. These things take time, just let me help you." She looked at me and hugged me(which took me by surprise), saying, "You're the best. Listen, I must confess something to you, but is it okay if I do it tomorrow?" I nodded and ushered her to come back. However, she wouldn't let go of me. She looked up and said, "Don't ever leave my side. Please promise me that." I simply said, "Sure." I thought it was harmless, until she was batting her eyes at me. I wouldn't have thought it was unusual if it didn't look like her eyes were twitching. At the time, I didn't realize she was twitching.

We entered back in, and everyone greeted us. Mom and dad looked at us like we were a couple or something. I don't really blame them, because Violet was still holding onto me. In fact, I think she cracked a couple of my ribs. I looked at her and said, "Violet, we can't sit down if you're doing this." She then sprung up and said, "Oh, silly me. I forgot what I was doing. I was mesmerized." We sat down and everyone had a nice chat together. Granted, I had to stop my mom from doing the question thing again, but overall it was nice. Violet really warmed up to the grandparents, and vice-versa. When she finished eating, she stood up and said, "Well, thanks so much for the meal, but I'm really tired. I need to lie down. I apologize that I have to leave." She whispered something to me, and then she left. My parents immediately said to me, "She seems charming." Mr. Wonka replied, "She was a pain in the ass at first, but she definitely has changed for the better." Grandma Josephine scolded Wonka, "Don't use that language in front of Charlie! But I should say that I take back that time I said she was beastly." My mother asked me, "So Charlie, did you notice how she was acting when she was around you?" I shrugged my shoulders in confusion, so she said, "Don't you realize it? I think she's falling for you!" I jumped in surprise, but then said, "You think so? I may like her too, but I can't admit that just yet." Mr. Wonka than began to clean up the table, but I said, "Don't worry about that! I'll clean up, and you should all get some rest." I was asked if I was sure, and I nodded. Everyone else left so I could take care of clean-up duty.

When I finished, I walked through the dark hallway, when a hand made me jump. I turned around to see it was Violet. I asked her, "Have you been waiting this whole time?" She answered, "Yep. I didn't think I could sleep very well unless you went to sleep, so I waited." I asked her, "You didn't hear what we talked about in there, did you?" Violet laughed and said, "Not really. I just happened to hear everything that went on there. If you're asking whether what was said was true, then I guess I should be blunt. Yes, I am falling for you. It was what I wanted to confess to you tomorrow. Are you mad?" I replied, "Not at all. In fact, I didn't want to admit it until I was sure it was true, but I do feelings for you, too." She then said to me, "So what are you going to do about it?" I was confused and then she said, "Well, aren't you going to kiss me?" I jumped again. Kiss her? I just didn't know what to do, so I just spoke incoherently. She then covered my mouth and kissed me on the cheek. She then said, "I understand you're confused. I was being blunt, after all. Would you at least be willing to kiss me tomorrow?" I nodded, so then she walked away and said good night to me.

The next morning, Violet woke me up saying, "Wake up, sugar!" _There she goes again with the "sugar" thing._ I thought as she shook me constantly. I got up and said, "What's the matter?" She smiled and said, "Mike just arrived. I got out of bed and looked out the window. She was right. Mike was out there, standing in front of the gate by himself.

 **Thanks for reading! How will Mike add to the story? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	5. An Old Friend

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I actually did take inspiration from you on that one. I had to come up with questions and answers for the dinner scene. To Linkwonka88, Mike won't be jealous of them. In fact, you'll find out the real reason he came to visit. Don't worry about continuing, I'll be working on this for quite some time. To VerucaBeyotch, I'm so glad you returned! I haven't heard from you in a while! As for Mike, read what I said to Linkwonka88. Also, you'll be happy to know I'll be continuing the superhero thing after this story is complete. To VioletxCharlie(the one who requested this story), I haven't heard from you at all, and I'm hoping that you'll communicate with me, considering you requested this. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: An Old Friend**

Violet and I went outside to let Mike inside. Turns out he wasn't going to be 2-Dimensional forever. In fact, he was back to his old self within hours of leaving the factory. When we had entered, he immediately went to Wonka and apologized, "I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior when I was here. I had crossed the line when I jumped in the teleporter. It was then that I realized I was wrong. I was scared to death when I thought I was to be made of paper forever. So when I turned back, I realized I had to make it up to everyone. So, I am very sorry for everything." Wonka said, "Well, I certainly was wrong about you, too. I had thought you would make trouble, but you definitely matured. I thank you, and I accept your apology. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to care of business. You guys will have to move around by yourselves right now, but I'll catch up later." Having said that, Wonka went on his way.

Mike walked with us through the hallway. He then said, "I almost forgot to say congratulations to you, Charlie. At first, I was expecting to hear from you or Wonka on the phone, but then Violet answered and told me everything. I then remembered Wonka wanted to know how I turned out, so I decided to come here. My parents didn't want to come here, so they let me go by myself." I asked him, "How are things at your home?" To which he answered, "Well, things are fine. They usually don't worry about my schoolwork, but I do have fair limits on television and video games. I think it was the first time in a while my dad actually spent time with me. I had a lot of fun coming back, and I finally reconnected with my family. I also had contacted Augustus and Veruca, as well." I asked him, "How are those two doing?" He replied, "Well, Augustus seems to be doing all right. He's getting healthier, and he said to tell you congratulations for winning. Veruca actually has mellowed out a lot. She was very calm, and she's working on her anger issues. Her father doesn't seemed to be getting her what she wants as often anymore. She would like to say sorry to you, Violet, for being rude and laughing at your expense. That being said, I did contact your mother, but I didn't know you didn't live there at the time." Almost instantly, Violet had a very angry glare in eyes. Mike immediately backed away and said, "I'm sorry! I forgot you told me not to mention that!" Violet then changed to a happy expression, while Mike and I looked at each other in suspicion.

That night, Mr. Wonka had caught up with us. When he had saw that we all got along so well, he allowed Mike to stay as long as he wanted. Mike stayed in my room, sleeping on the floor. He then looked and said, "Hey, Charlie. You still awake?" I looked down and nodded. He turned on the light and said, "Good. I thought you should know why I really came here. I'm worried about Violet." I asked, "How so?" He responded, "Well, when I called the factory and she answered, we talked about what was going on with our lives. By the way, Violet wants the others to return, as well. She just was going to start with me coming here and the others coming in one at a time. While talking, I had noticed something up with her. It's like part of her personality had completely evaporated. She seemed that way when I mentioned her mother, and it confirmed my suspicions when she got angry when we were walking in the hallway. But I was very suspicious when she mentioned you. Not that I'm saying that it's wrong for you two to be a couple, because I don't think that way. I think you two will be alright together. It's just that...and I don't want to scare you...she seemed extremely obsessed with you. That is exactly how she acted, and what I heard did not sound like anything she would say. That's why I'm here. I want to make sure both of you are okay."

When Mike fell asleep, I snuck out of the room and roamed the dark factory. While wandering, I spotted Violet and she saw me right back. "Couldn't sleep?" She inquired, with a smile. I could only say, "Yes. You too?" She then walked over to me saying, "Did you forget you were supposed to kiss me today?" I had forgotten all about that! I simply replied, "Well, with Mike here, I couldn't necessarily do that in front of him." She approached me and put her hand on my face, saying, "He's not here now, is he?" She then kissed me by surprise, and I was okay with it. Of course, while her eyes were closed, mine were open while thinking about what Mike said. She did seem a little on the attached side. But if you lost your family, you'd be attached to someone else, too. When she let go, she said, "That was pretty nice. You're not bad at kissing. Guess I misjudged you, huh?" I laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess so." She turned to the hallway and said, "Well, good night." I said goodnight to her as she left, and I decided to stay behind to think about what Mike told me.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now what could possibly happen next? You'll find out if you stay tuned. As always, have a great day!**


	6. A Piece of Violet's History

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I honestly don't blame you for thinking that, considering I come up with unpredictable points on occasion. Also, I honestly thought I should keep up with the superhero thing because I wanted to do this one story, but I scrapped it. But the superhero story was the piece I was missing, so I will be doing that. On with the story!**

 **Quick sidebar: My first two stories have finally reached over 1,000 views, so I wish to thank all of my readers! You guys really make my days feel better! Thank You!**

 **Chapter 6: A Piece of Violet's History**

The next morning, I awoke and went outside to see Mr. Wonka walking towards me. He told me to come with him, so I followed. We went to the Great Glass Elevator and he pressed a button labeled, "My Room." We had finally arrived at Wonka's Bedroom. He asked me, "Do you know why I brought you here, Charlie?" I shrugged my shoulders, so he said, "I brought you here to see my room. It was the first room I built in the factory. It was the first time I had a great night's sleep ever since I left home. It's a piece of my history. It's in this room that the factory really began. It makes me miss home. I grew up here, you know. Not very far from where you lived. For this reason, I seem to realize Violet and I are dealing with the same issues. That's why I wanted to ask you a favor. I'm not good with talking to people. After all, I've been talking your ear off for a while now, haven't I? I want you to convince Violet to talk about her issues. I talked about my issues, and I wouldn't be where I am if I hadn't. Please convince her." I agreed, so we went into the elevator to find Violet.

As soon as we exited the elevator, Violet ran to us smiling and saying, "I've been looking all over for the both of you. Mr. Wonka, I wanted to ask you a favor. Would you be willing to have Augustus and Veruca over for, oh I don't know, a reunion? I know how they were before, but Mike says they've changed and they want to make it up to you. Would you please?" She started to bat her eyes again, and Wonka turned around to roll his eyes. He then turned back to Violet and said, "Sure. Just remember they're your responsibility. Same rules with Mike apply to them, too. Got it?" She nodded and he replied, "Good. Now, I must be off. I'll see you two later." Wonka then left, but he made sure to look at me one more time. It was then I knew I had to talk to Violet.

"Violet, I think we should talk. Wonka wanted me to convince you to talk about your issues, because he's worried about you. I am worried about you, Mike's worried about you, and my whole family's worried about you. We think that you're struggling to cope with your issues. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But I won't leave this spot until I know you're going to be okay." Violet surprisingly didn't get mad. Instead, she merely sighed and said, "I understand. To be honest, my mental state hasn't exactly been the most stable. Ever since my life began, I used to be shy and awkward. I always felt I was inferior to everyone else. I always sort of chewed gum because I think it's a nervous habit. My mother thought that me being competitive would make me feel better. But it just made me rude. I don't really have any friends, and I guess that is why I was rude to you. You were so quiet, so I had assumed that you were like me. With me hating myself, it made me be unjustly cynical to you. But I guess that's why I kind of have these feelings for you, because now I see that's wrong. You're a much better person than I am." I felt really bad about her saying that, so I replied, "You can't think like that." She then looked at me and said, "Then prove it." I didn't know what to do, so this time, I kissed her. This time, her eyes were open until I stopped. She blushed and said, "Well, I guess you proved it, alright."

A few hours later, I met up with Mike and I told him what happened. I asked him, "Are you still worried about Violet?" He answered, "I guess not. I should've had a little more faith in you. I don't think that's in my nature, but I think I can manage. Since I know you'll be alright, maybe I should head back home." But I said, "Please don't leave so soon. We're going to have a reunion, so you have to stay." He sighed and said, "All right. I'll stay a little longer. You want to go hang out somewhere in town? I kind of want to do something other than sit around." So we went into town to walk around and find something to do.

The next day, Violet woke me up again. "Wake up, sugar! The others just arrived!" I thought to myself, _She really likes to call me sugar, huh?_ I went to the gates, opening them and saying, "Greetings, Augustus and Veruca! Welcome back to the factory!"

 **That's the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Get excited for the next chapter! Have a great day!**


	7. Her True Intentions

**Response Time: To VioletXCharlie, I understand that it isn't probably what you expected since I'm not exactly a romantic myself (my stories perfectly testify to that), but I'm glad to see you're liking it. Don't ever be afraid to voice your opinion to me. I'm very fair when it comes to criticism. As for your request, I will indeed add it into the story, but it won't be right away. However, I have found the perfect place for that to happen. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Her True Intentions**

I had brought in Veruca and Augustus, who were shocked to see Violet was still blue, but they were still happy for her, nonetheless. Veruca immediately apologized to Violet, and they hugged it out and became the best of friends for real. Augustus apologized to me for his rudeness, and so I forgave him as well. When Mike met up with us, we all went into town to visit the town square.

"It's exactly as I remembered it," Veruca excitedly said. Mike replied, "Well, we haven't been gone very long since the tour." She glared at him, and he said with a smile, "Remember your temper. Besides, you know I'm just messing with you. No hard feelings, right?" He smiled, until Veruca clocked him with a snowball. But instead of getting mad, he got an idea. "Hey, let's have a snowball fight!" Everyone agreed, and decided on teams. Since Violet was skilled, and I was used to the weather, we agreed that Violet and I should be one team versus the others. Right away, we said three hits and you're out. Without warning, Violet had two snowballs ready and nailed Augustus twice. I managed to sneak up on him and get him out. Mike managed to hit me, but I got him right back. Violet managed to hit Veruca twice, while I hit Mike again. Mike and Veruca then aimed for Violet, but I took the hits and was out. Violet used the opportunity to make two snowballs and take them out. She jumped on my back and yelled, "We won! We kicked your butts! But if Charlie hadn't sacrificed, I would've been a goner. So Charlie is obviously the MVP! Yay Charlie!" I decided to take the honor, and we all headed back to the factory.

Everyone decided to wander around, and take a look around the factory, but Wonka was in his room at a computer. It had seemed he was studying something. An Oompa-Loompa came to Wonka carrying a syringe. Wonka thanked him, but then called him right back because of what he discovered. "Oh no, it's just as I feared! I've been studying Violet's current affliction and I have finally noticed something I couldn't see! The reason why she's still blue is because she still has juice in her body. Apparently, her strange behavior can be simply explained by looking at the data! The juice cells are traveling in her bloodstream and are using that way to infect her nervous system. Once inside, they've been messing with the natural production of the chemicals in her brain! In other words, her sanity is slowly being deteriorated! I have to do something about this!" But a voice was in the room, saying, "I don't think so." Wonka turned to see Violet. Wonka took the syringe and pointed it at her, saying, "Violet, please calm down. It's your insanity that's talking right now. You're sick and you need help. I'm going to help you, okay?" Violet had other plans, and hit Wonka with a flying kick. She tied Wonka to his own bed and said, "Apologies, Mr. Wonka. But I can't let you do that. You see, I'm going to have big plans for the others. I'm going to put them to sleep, put them in traps to attempt to get out of, and then use the extra time to make Charlie mine." Mr. Wonka replied, "You're insane!" and Violet replied by sticking Wonka with the syringe, knocking him out cold.

Violet went to my parents who asked were Wonka was. "Oh, he told me to tell you he has to get work done, and that he won't be able to attend dinner tonight." My mom told Violet to gather the others while she would finish cooking. Violet put something under her chair, and went to gather us to dinner.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm wondering if anyone can guess what Violet put under her chair. Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	8. Delusions

**Response Time: To Sonny April, it's not a bomb, but you'll find out in this chapter. To Linkwonka88, it's not her fault. It's the juice messing with her sanity. She's not really in control because her mental health is degenerating. To XXCandyLoverXX, Thanks for the compliment! You usually never have to wait long. Updates are typically every day. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: Delusions**

When everyone was seating, we were quick to ask where Wonka was. Violet calmly told us that he'll be working all night, so he said he can't join us. But when I asked if he would get hungry, she became a little nervous, as if we were onto her. However, she bounced back and said, "I think he said something about coming in and making something while we slept." She broke out that smile of hers, so we didn't suspect anything. After the meal was finished, we were absolutely stuffed. But Violet then said, "Hey guys. I actually found something really cool I want you to see." While she was reaching under her chair, a sudden hissing sound was going off. Within seconds, a greenish gas enveloped the entire room. No one could keep themselves awake, and passed out when the gas reached them. When the gas cleared, Violet was wearing a gas mask and dragging people into different rooms.

When I awoke, I saw Augustus, Veruca, Mike and myself bound to chairs. In front of us was a screen, and Violet was looking right at us. Mike immediately yelled, "What's going on? What are you doing, Violet?" A speaker with her voice said, "Well, you see Mike, I've begun to think that you guys are going to get in the way of Charlie and I, so I thought I would eliminate you. In a little while, you three will be attempting to rescue yourselves from deadly traps. As for Charlie, you get to watch. And don't worry about your family, because they're sleeping in cells." Mike shouted, "You're delusional! None of us are threatening to you!" Violet glared at him and said, "I find your demeanor very troubling, so you'll go first." Mike fell through a hole in the floor and found that he was in an empty room. The wall tiles then opened, and he was freed from his chair. Violet's speaker came into his room, "All you have to do is just outlive the crossbows. Good luck." Mike asked, "Crossbows?" Without warning, crossbows began to come out of the wall tiles, and they began to fire arrows at Mike. After five arrows, a crossbow would break apart, and that's when the "outlive the crossbows" came to him.

Mike dodged every single arrow that came his way, saying, "Nice try, Violet. But video games give me the eyes of a pilot." He still had to dodge at least 20 more arrows. He then decided to win early, so he grabbed an arrow and jammed it into the active crossbow. That gave him extra time to jam the other ones, resulting in them being unable to fire. When they finally fell apart, Violet said, "Very clever Mike. I knew you would cheat eventually. So I had prepared this in case you passed. The wall tiles that didn't open then opened, and the same green gas came out. Mike didn't have time to react, so he ended up falling to the floor unconscious. Violet then looked at us and said, "Well, that should buy me some extra time. And I've decided you three will be spared if you all pass. Of course, Charlie will be alive regardless. I just can't have you running to Wonka, otherwise he'll tell you the truth about me. He's not actually working, he's just knocked out in his room. Now, I think Veruca should go next." Veruca then fell through a hole to another empty room.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The answer to what was under her chair was a gas mask. Next up will be Veruca and Augustus dealing with their traps, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. Survival of the Smartest

**Response Time: To Linkwonka88, yes she is insane, but like I said, it's not entirely her fault. On with the story!**

 **Quick Sidebar: Yesterday, this story broke my record the most views in a single day, so there's another reason to celebrate!**

 **Chapter 9: Survival of the Smartest**

Veruca looked around the room to see that the tiles were glowing. Violet appeared on the screen and said, "So Veruca, you have a lot of money, but money can't buy you a reaction time. I'm very athletic, but I had to work for it. If you notice, the floor tiles are glowing. When they blink, a blade drops down from the ceiling. When the blade lands, the tile stops glowing. But unfortunately, the tiles blink at different times at different locations, so there isn't a pattern. All you have to do is live long enough to see all the tiles stop glowing. Good luck."

Immediately, the tile under her feet blinked, and a blade fell, nearly hitting her. Violet giggled and said, "That was just my way of giving you perspective on how fast they are. Oh, and don't even think about standing on a tile that isn't glowing. Some of those can make you fall into a stake pit, so I suggest you are always standing on a glowing tile. Now, begin." One by one, tiles blinked and blades fell. Veruca was trying her best to find tiles that weren't blinking, but she couldn't see them fast enough. She then thought while she dodged, _Violet said some tiles led to falling pits, so they would be hollow. I just have to find one that isn't hollow and she can't get me."_ She grabbed a sword out of the ground and began at the stabbing ground, before finally finding a tile that was safe. Violet replied, "Very clever, finding the right tile. Since I can't get you now, I'll just drop the other blades and unlock the door. The blades dropped and the door opened. Veruca exited but was immediately hit with the same green gas as before.

Augustus and Charlie sat, nervously hoping Veruca survived. Violet appeared on the screen and were informed that Veruca had indeed passed, but then she said, "Now it's your turn, Augustus." Augustus fell through the hole and once again found the room, but it wasn't empty. This time a table with a sheet on top was in front of him. Violet then said, "Now, from what I know, your father is a pork butcher, am I correct?" Augustus nodded, so she said, "So it is safe to say you enjoy your father's food?" Augustus nodded, so she replied, "Very good. If you take off the sheet, you will see a plate full of bacon. Now, temptation may be quick, but I wouldn't be tempted. There is bacon that is poisoned on there. All you have to do is choose which is poisoned and therefore you will find out if you pass. I await your decision." Augustus had many thoughts pass him, such as, _I have to find what is poisoned? Don't I have to find out which is safe? But I should go the way she said it. It might be better to not to eat any, since she didn't say I had to eat any._ He looked up and said, "I've decided that I won't eat any pieces of bacon. I refuse to find out." Instead of getting mad, Violet smiled, "Congrats, Augustus! You passed! All of the bacon was poisoned, but I never told you to eat any, and you paid attention to that detail. I'm so proud of you because I certainly misjudged you! Please proceed out the door." Augustus exited the room, but was also hit by the green gas.

Violet exited her control room and said, "Now that they're asleep, now Charlie is mine." She went to the room where Charlie was tied up, but when she opened the door, he was gone. She immediately became frustrated and said, "I knew I should have locked the door!" She yelled out, "Charlie! Where are you?! You will be mine if it's the last thing I do!" She saw a fire ax, so she shattered the glass, grabbed the ax, and said, "Hide and seek, then." She then left to the Chocolate Room to search for Charlie. But as she left, a woman who looked like Violet entered in the factory. She was carrying batons and saying, "Violet, I won't let you lay another hand on anyone! I'm coming to stop you."

 **That's the chapter! For those who haven't figured it out, the woman who just arrived is Violet's mom. A big showdown is coming in the next chapter, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	10. Duel in the Chocolate Room

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Thank you very much! I am a huge video game fan, and us Matts have to stick together! To Sonny April, your wait is over! To Linkwonka88, I unfortunately can't tell you because it would spoil part of the ending. Sorry about that. To Turrislucidus, As much as I appreciate the "concern" in your criticisms, I think I'm handling the story alright as it is, thank you. After all, when it comes to the concept of an alternate universe, isn't any event entirely plausible? Otherwise, we would all be writing copies of the same stories, and the guidelines make it abundantly clear that copies are not to be tolerated. Isn't deviation from the main story a general concept of the Fanfiction website? If it wasn't, thousands of stories on this site would not exist. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 10: Duel in the Chocolate Room**

Violet angrily searched for me within the semi-lit Chocolate Room, using the ax to chop down trees and cut through anything in her way. I was hiding in a tree hoping she wouldn't hit the one I was in. I hugged it as hard as I could, but I failed to take into account her amazing vision. She spotted me and began chopping at the tree I was in. It wasn't very long before I fell out and stood right before her. She nicely asked me, "You can't think I'm going to hurt you, right?" I could only nervously say, "I can't say I believe you on that, Violet, considering you're holding a fire ax." She seemed upset and was quick to defend herself, saying, "I don't have any intention of hurting you, Charlie. I just don't want you to get to Wonka first. I want to simply kick them all out of here. You see, we get to live here together if I have my way. It'll be just you and me until we both pass away from this cruel world. I will not let anyone get between us, Charlie!" As she was about to leave, a baton came flying out of nowhere and hit Violet in the back of the head. She looked back and became terrified to see her mother.

"Having second thoughts about abandoning me, mother? Why are you even here?" Her mother replied, "Didn't Mike tell you he contacted me? He told me he was incredibly worried about you. I assumed the worst and I guess I was right about that, because you're standing over Charlie while carrying an ax. It took me a while to get here, but I finally found you. Now I have no choice but to stop you." Violet was tearing up and suddenly turned angry. She ran and disappeared. Ms. Beauregarde approached me and said, "Don't worry, we'll help her. I promise you, my little girl is nothing like this. Something is wrong with her, but I'm here now. I don't blame anyone for being angry at me, but we have to act fast." Suddenly, the pipes began moving and Violet came out of nowhere, attacking her mother. "I figured I needed a distraction," Violet explained, "So I threw the ax into the controls. Nothing is going to stop in this room!" Violet lunged at her mother, who fought back by grabbing her daughter by her arms. Violet threw herself back and threw her mother off. Violet grabbed one of the batons and began to attack again.

Both fought really hard, but "Mother's Little Prodigy" was a lot faster than she looked. Soon, Violet was getting in strikes that her mom simply couldn't parry. One sneaky trip, and Violet's mom fell on her back. Violet took the opportunity to climb onto the pipes (Due to the top of the pipes being inaccessible, ladders were put on the side of the pipes.) Her mother came after her and tried to grab her daughter, but Violet had too big a head start. At the top, they continued their duel, but this time Violet's mom had the upper hand. Violet's mom started to land blows right back, with Violet counterattacking some. Violet said in between breaths, "Just like martial arts training, huh? Only this time, I'm no grasshopper." Her mother replied, "Yes, but I wouldn't get too cocky." Violet's mom knocked Violet off-balance, but she caught the ladder and began to jump off the pipe. Unfortunately, the pipe began to shake as an explosion erupted from the machine. Violet fell off the ladder and landed onto the grass, but her mother lost balance and caught a window on the side. As she was about to jump, an explosion hit again; this time hitting Violet's mom head-on. Her mother was knocked into a tree. Violet and I approached her to see she was impaled near her heart by a tree branch. Violet was absolutely devastated.

Violet held her mother in her arms as she said, "Hang on mother, you'll be fine." Her mom clutched her daughter's shoulder and weakly said, "It's too late for me, honey. I'm bleeding internally, and the wound is too fatal. But it's not too late, Violet. I've made just as many bad choices as you. You must let go and leave me here." Violet shouted, "No! I won't let you die!" However, her mother said, "There's nothing you can do, Violet. No matter what, just know I'll always...love...you..." With that, Scarlett Beauregarde took her last breath and died. Violet immediately flew into a upset rage. I didn't know what to do, and then I remembered the new staircase and bridges to navigate through the tunnels in case the boat was unavailable. I went down the staircase and made my way to the Inventing Room. Violet saw I was gone and became angered, shouting, "Come back here, Charlie!" She then ran after me to the Inventing Room.

 **That is the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Just a quick notice, I will be busy tomorrow, so the next chapter will be out late tomorrow. I hate to do that, but I must. Also, the finale will be on Monday night, so look forward to it. As always, have a great day!**


	11. Last Resort

**Response Time: To Sonny April, she was really only indirectly involved. She may have used the ax to make the pipes malfunction, but her mother's death was really just an accident. Violet never wanted to kill, but yes, she indirectly killed her mom. To Linkwonka88, I've gone off the deep end, haven't I? To be honest, I'm not as late as I thought. Also, to VioletxCharlie, this is the chapter in which I fulfill what you asked of me. On with the story!**

 **Quick Sidebar, Again: A couple days, I said this story broke my personal record for the amount of views in a single day. Well, yesterday, the story broke the record a second time. I'm honestly very astonished that this happened twice! So I'd like to thank my readers, especially Sonny April, purplepancakes54, Linkwonka88, VerucaBeyotch, and mattTheWriter072 for their support! I'd also like to thank VioletxCharlie for requesting this in the first place. On with the story(again!)**

 **Chapter 11: Last Resort**

I ran as fast as I could, passing through all of the rooms. I had to make my way to the Inventing Room, because I knew there would be something I could use to immobilize her. Unfortunately for me, I'm not exactly the fastest of the group. To make matters worse, the only one who can beat Violet in a footrace is Mike, and he's out of it at the moment. Needless to say, I had finally reached the Inventing Room, but Violet was heading right towards me. When I opened the door, I closed it quickly and ran to find the perfect thing. Suddenly, standing before me was Wonka and several Oompa-Loompas. They were inside those tanks I saw them use when Mike and I were in the elevator. All I could say was, "I am so glad you're alright!"

Mr. Wonka replied, "Of course! You didn't expect me to sit on the sidelines, do you? But I bet you're here for the same reason I am."

I asked him, " I presume you were going to use the unstable three-course gum to stop her? She hasn't chewed gum since then, so it may not be easy."

Mr. Wonka calmed me, "I just need to buy you some time, while you create a plan of attack." Just then, Violet busted right through the door, but was shocked to see the tanks. Wonka told me to run, and gave the command to fire. The Oompa-Loompas must have set the tanks to "Stun," because their arsenal seemed weaker than when I last saw it. I saw Violet masterfully dodge every shot, although considering the duel between her mother, I wasn't at all surprised. She certainly does have skill. Nevertheless, I made my way to the machine. I knew the gum was still unstable, but I had to make it anyway. I prepared the ingredients and pulled the lever. Instantly, the machine began working and within seconds, the gum had been created. I rushed in to see Violet had dismantled the tanks effortlessly. One by one, she had knocked away the Oompa-Loompas.

Wonka stood before her, raised his cane and said to me, "Don't worry, Charlie! I have this handled." He ran at her with a war cry, but she kicked him and he crashed into a wall, flatly saying, "Well, that didn't go as planned."

I walked towards her and said, "Please, Violet. This needs to end now. I can't stand to see you this way."

She told me, "If you are protecting Wonka, I have no choice but to pass you. But I know I don't have to move. You're planning on doing something to me, so take your best shot."

I walked towards her and she instantly attacked me. I didn't hit back, I only could block. But then I got an advantage, for she had gotten overconfident. I grabbed one of her arms and didn't release it. She tried to use her other arm, but I grabbed hold of that one, too.

"Apologies in advance, but I don't no how else to get you to surrender." I said to her. I then bit her hand, and she screamed. When she opened her mouth, I dropped the gum inside. Violet unexpectedly swallowed and began gagging. She freed her hands and tried to grab it out, but it was no use.

"What did you do to me? Please don't tell me that was the experimental gum!" She began to panic and screamed, "Please get it out! I don't want it to happen again!"

Within seconds, she began to swell just like before. Her body began to saturate with the juice as she screamed, "No" over and over. She tried to clutch to what remained of her normal body, but she still inflated regardless. She lost the ability to talk as her cheeks filled up with juice, even though she screamed in a muffled voice. After a minute or so, she was back in the blueberry state she once was in. Finally able to speak, she begged for help.

I asked Mr. Wonka, "Now that she's immobilized, what do we do?"

Wonka answered, "Well, now we juice her again, except this time, I have worked on cures for all her afflictions. Apparently, the juice was still present in her bloodstream from the first time. That juice traveled through her nervous system and messed with her brain. It caused her sanity to deteriorate, but if we act quickly and utilize my new techniques I worked on over the weeks, we can save her physically and mentally. I promise, we'll help her. Everything will be alright."

With that, we rolled her into the boat to take her to the Juicing Room. While we rode in the boat, Mr. Wonka explained to me the changes with the Juicing Room. I became very confident that we could fix her.

 **That's the chapter, folks! The finale is tomorrow, so get excited! To VioletxCharlie, I certainly hope you were glad that I fulfilled what you asked of. As always, stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	12. The Moment of Truth

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Thank you and I couldn't have done it without you! To CHOCOLATEFUDGE, let me just say that everytime I'll hear your name, I'm going to shout it in my head. I like the idea of the first idea, so I will do that one and make my own twists and turns with it. However, I won't be doing the second idea. I just feel that's an idea I don't think I can pull off, so I hope you understand. Perhaps people in my friend circle might be able. I must warn you that you will have to wait a while because there was a request I was given first, so I will do that one first and then your request. But I do thank you for the request and for the compliment. Just read the bottom to see what I'm doing. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 12: The Moment of Truth**

Mr. Wonka and I had finally arrived at the Juicing Room. The Oompa-Loompas rolled Violet in place while we made the preparations. As we were about to lower the juicing chamber, Violet looked up and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka...for everything."

Mr. Wonka looked at her and asked, "What did you say?"

Violet went on, "I did so many horrible things to you, to Charlie, everyone else. I needed help but I just ignored it. Now I have no family left. I want to be better, so do whatever you have to."

I comforted her, "You weren't yourself, Violet. You'll finally be yourself again, just wait and see. Mr. Wonka has new methods to neutralize your condition. It'll work, I promise."

A voice came from the other side of the room, "Well, it better work. I would hate to see her that way forever." We turned to see it was Mike. He was surrounded by my family, as well as Augustus and Veruca. Mr. Wonka then smiled and lowered the juicing chamber. The nozzles that siphon the juice were now stronger and more thorough. There were also holes that were newly made. Mr. Wonka took out several test tubes, inserted them into the holes, and pressed the buttons next to them. This allowed the chemicals in the tubes to travel into the machine. We all backed away and Mr. Wonka activated the juicing chamber. It began to work, and we could see the juice being siphoned into the nozzles. Several bursts of steam went off in different colors. When the process was complete, the chamber was lifted and Violet fell forward. I caught her and as she was in my arms, I realized that she was completely repaired. She looked exactly as she did when she first arrived at the factory. Violet opened her eyes and saw I was there.

I asked her, "Do you remember anything?"

Violet answered, "Yes I do. It felt like waking up from a nightmare. But I feel so much better now." She stood up and looked at herself, and when she realized she changed back completely, she burst with excitement. "I can't believe I'm back! I look like I used to! Thank you, everyone!"

Mr. Wonka then said, "I'd imagine you're very happy now. I still think you should live here in the factory. After all, we're still family. Do you think so?"

Violet smiled and said, "Yes I do! I love all of you! I missed everyone, and I don't know what I was thinking wanting to get rid of everyone. If I may ask, Can I have a minute alone with Charlie?"

Everyone began to leave, but not before everyone simultaneously said, "You better not be doing anything inappropriate!" When they left, Violet immediately kissed me and said,

"I hope we can start over. Is that okay with you?" I smiled at her, and we held hands, leaving the Juicing Room behind.

 **That's the end of the story! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'd like to thank VioletxCharlie for the request, and I still would like to know what the requester thought of it. I'd also like to thank Sonny April and purplepancakes54 for their help (Sonny April for helping me improve on the writing, and purplepancakes54 for her support and for making me feel better when I was down. Depression is a pain). As always, I will now address the next plans. VerucaBeyotch had requested that I continue the superhero thing from the previous story, so I have decided to make a series out of that, under the Trial of the Century name. After that, I will be fulfilling a request that came today. So the next story will be under the name Trial of the Century: Rogue Shadow. That will be in about 2-3 weeks, but I will be popping in every now and then. I started to place my story plans on my profile, but I am now reorganizing. So my profile will be showing my past stories and my future plans. I thank you all for reading, as this story accomplished a lot for me. I hope to see you again, and as always, have a great day!**


End file.
